Fiona (Elder)
Fiona is an Elder with a complex history with the Halliwell family, having questionable interactions with them. She is often seen interacting with the Destined Ones and keeping them in line. History Before Destined Fiona lived on a farm in Canada during the 19th century. She came from a poor family who struggled immensely throughout their lives. At some point in her life, Fiona married and gave birth to their two children. Her husband was in business with bad people that threatened their family. At the age of 28, Fiona was home alone with her children when a man came into her house. He killed her because of a debt her husband had with him. She tried to protect her kids, however, the man killed Fiona and her children. Because of her bravery and courage in a moment of fear, she became a Whitelighter and later an Elder. When the Titans were freed, she was one of the few Elders that escape from the Heavens. Fiona first met the Charmed Ones and their family the day that Prudence Johanna was born. Fiona arrived to explain that Prue was a Twice-Blessed child like her older cousin, Wyatt. When questioned on how it was possible, Fiona explained that there was a prophecy written centuries before that named two twice-blessed children. She then gifted Phoebe the sword Hadhafang, as the sword had chosen Phoebe's daughter to be its wielder. In Destined When the demon Doom was released from his captivity, Fiona arrived at the Halliwell Manor. She revealed the true prophecy to Wyatt and Prue so they could understand why they were chosen to be the Twice Blessed children. She also told them the answer to vanquishing Doom once and for all was inside them. Personality Fiona is a very serious woman with little-to-no sense of humor. She values duty and responsibility and is in charge of many young Whitelighters. She is potentially the most reliable Elder at this time. Her sense of duty, honor, and loyalty makes her well-respected by her peers and colleagues. Powers Active Powers *''Orbing'' *''Remote Orbing'' *''Electrokinesis'' *''Force Field'' *''Portal Creation'' *''Power Granting'' *''Power Stripping'' *''Dream Leaping'' *''Telekinetic Orbing'' *''Invisibility'' *''Telepathy'' *''Photokinesis'' *''Thermokinesis'' *''Healing'' Other Powers *''Sensing'' *''Regeneration'' *''Reconstitution'' *''Immunity'' *''Immortality'' Appearances Fiona has appeared in a total of eight episodes. Season 1 (4/22) * Born Under a Twice Blessed Sign * The L Word * The Wicked Day - Part I * The Wicked Day - Part II Season 2 (3/22) * The Witch From Another Time * A Thousand Years * My Sister's Keeper Season 3 (1/22) * Fantastic Nine Notes and Trivia * Fiona is the only known Elder to have a child before being turned into an Elder; * She is the only known Elder who was murdered as a human. Most Elders die by sacrificing themselves for the greater good. In Fiona's case, she was turned for her bravery in protecting her children; * She was one of the few Elders who survived the Elder-slaughter at the hands of the Titans during Charmed; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Elders Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings